lazos que se cruzan por una taza de té
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: misao casi mata a un extraño no tan extraño... y el pobre hombre ha pusto sus ojos en ella,Aoshi por fin admite que siente por ella ... saldrá todo bien?


**Lazos cruzados por una taza de té... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa... io mera

Los personajes no son míos son de Nobushiro Watsuki...

Es un SouXMis...jijijiji... este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Okashira Janet... espero que pronto escribas uno de esta pareja también...n-n

**Cáp. Único... **

Era un día normal, los pájaros cantaban, el río corría, la gente iba y venía y Misao gritaba. Si, un día de lo mas normal en la ciudad de Kyoto.

En el Aoiya la gente era nula. Los onis se habían ido y los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron Aoshi y Misao. La chica ya estaba desesperada, el ex-okashira la había arrastrado, literalmente, a abrir el restaurante, dejándola con la carga de tomar pedidos, calentar las cosas que Okon había dejado y después llevarla con el cliente, ya que el muy... se había ido a "según el" meditar.

Se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que aquel de quien añoraba una caricia o una palabra de amor nunca le daría lo que tanto anhelaba. Que había desperdiciado tiempo y derrochado amor por una tontería y aunque le doliera sabía que el no era aquel que de niña conoció... aquel que tanto admiraba y que de ese hombre solo le quedaban recuerdos bellos... inmensamente bellos.

Pero ahora estaba totalmente alterada... no había nadie en el Aoiya, estaba sola, la comida se comenzaría a echar a perder y no había nadie que se atreviese a tocar su comida en todo Kyoto.

Pero de pronto alguien entró a la tienda. Era un hombre joven, su ropa estaba desgastada y su cara oculta por el polvo. Pudo ver aún así sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que le parecieron hermosos... extrañamente le pareció familiar, pero aún así no pudo reconocerle.

Se acercó para ver si aunque fuera vendería algo en ese día del demonio, aunque pensó que no sería mucho dado que se veía como un simple rurouni.

¿Puedo ofrecerle algo señor? – dijo amablemente ella... tal vez de esa forma conseguiría algo de propina extra... (Que, una puede soñar, no?)

Disculpe señorita, podría traerme algo de comida caliente y un poco de te – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, a la cual ella no se pudo negar.

Caminó hacia la cocina, para darse cuenta de que la comida que había preparado Okon ahora era un asco, eso sí, era mas segura que la que ella preparase, pero que mas daba, seguro era un tipo que iría a comer lo que le pusieran enfrente... así que se dispuso a preparar la dichosa comida para el viajero...

Aquí está – dijo ella al entregarle el pedido... realmente estaba agotada, terminando eso cerraría por el resto del día.

Gracias... – el joven llevó a su boca aquella taza humeante... – el te le queda realmente delicioso señorita... – dice el joven dedicándole una sonrisa que de quien sabe donde hizo aparecer un sonrojo en el rostro de la chica... (ohh!!!, magazo!!!)

Que aproveche... – dice ella retirándose y desde lejos ver sorprendida como el chico comía lo que había preparado sin rechistar... al poco rato lo vio dar otro sorbo al te y poco después caer desmayado con la cara morada...

Por Kami... ya lo maté!!!!! – gritó Misao con cara de pánico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

como me duele el estomago – se quejó un joven al despertarse... ¿donde estaba?, no lo sabía solo recordaba haber llegado a un restaurante a comer algo y haber conocido a una chica realmente bella... después de eso nada... bueno, pero aunque no lo recordara aún le quedaba un horrible sabor en la boca... guacala...

ya se encuentra bien, no se siente mal, está lastimado, le traigo algo, quiere que llame a alguien que conozca... quiere agua???... – escuchó a alguien hablarle desde su costado y al enfocar mejor la vista se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica del restaurante...

disculpe... ¿que me pasó¿donde estoy?... –

lo que pasa es que... bueno, usted se comió mi comida, y eso no es muy recomendable para la salud de nadie..jejeje... – la chica rió nerviosa... es que en verdad era peor que Kaoru cocinando... – por favor, perdóneme, lo que sucede es que las cocineras habían salido y yo era la única en el restaurante... creo que por eso nadie en el pueblo se acercó en todo el día... ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad? –

ya había estado aquí antes... fue hace tanto que ya no recuerdo mucho... jajaja, lamento causarte molestias.. –

no es ninguna molestia, la verdad siento lo que le pasó... mire, le traje algo de ropa y una yukata... puede tomar un baño en el cuarto de ese lado, ya le preparé el agua... también hay una navaja por si quiere rasurarse... –

esto... gracias... – para cuando se dio cuanta la chica ya no estaba en la habitación. Que chica mas rara, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora...

entró al cuarto y tomó el merecido baño que la chica le había ofrecido... hace cuanto que no se aseaba correctamente... ya ni lo recordaba... y al terminar y dar un vistazo al espejo se dio cuanta de que en verdad necesitaba la ayuda de la navaja, pobre de su rostro... ya ni él mismo se reconocía.

listo... – sus bellos ojitos destellaron de felicidad, por fin había podido darse un baño, quitarse de la cara la selva que se había formado y lavar su cabello como era debido... sonrió para si, era normal que cambiara después de haber viajado solo y sin rumbo por mas de 5 años... ahora tenía... (no se en realidad cuantos tuviera cuando apareció en la serie, creo que tenía 18... 8 años cuando mató a sus padres adoptivos y 10 en lo que organizaron lo del golpe de Shishio...) 23 años y ya no era el mismo de antes... había comprendido lo que Himura decía sobre proteger a los desprotegidos...había aprendido que no toda la gente era mala y que los débiles no siempre lo son.

Pero desde hacía tiempo que sentía que algo faltaba en su vida y ese algo era amor... el nunca lo había conocido... había conocido el cariño por algo o por personas que lo acogieron en su viaje, pero nunca el amor de una madre, o una hermana... de una mujer.

Al poco rato Salió del cuarto ya cambiado con la ropa que la chica le había dejado, que le parecía extrañamente familiar... ¿donde lo habría visto antes?... no lo recordaba, pero ahora se disponía a hablar con la chica para agradecerle la amabilidad.

0o0o0o0o0

Misao estaba al lado de la puerta del baño, esperando al pobre chico que había intoxicado...

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio salir al joven ya mucho mejor arreglado y con el traje de los onis... era uno que anteriormente había sido de Shiro. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía lo suyo, era alto, no demasiado, sus ojos de un azul hermoso y penetrante, con un cuerpo bien formado, y un toque de misterio que lograría enloquecer a cualquier chica.

Cuando el chico se desmayó había encontrado junto a el una katana, seguramente era un rebelde que se había negado a dejar su espada, pero era demasiado joven como para haber estado un la era de los espadachines, y eso la tenía intrigada... mucho.

Ya estás mejor?... – dijo ella aún algo preocupada, no cualquiera sobrevivía a una de sus comidas.

Si, gracias, el té me ayudó mucho, por cierto estaba delicioso... no puedo creer que las mismas manos que prepararon ese té cocinaran lo que me dejó desmayado... – se burló el chico, consiguiendo que esta se sonrojara.

Esto... yo... es que el té lo preparo todos los días, y en verdad no tengo mucha practica en la cocina, he estado tan concentrada en mi entrenamiento desde niña que nunca me acerco a una...jejeje... – se le notaba estar nerviosa por todos los poros del cuerpo. Por su parte el chico estaba fascinado por cada gesto y la enérgica forma de ser de la chica, pero con sus últimas palabras esta lo había dejado algo confundido, no era muy normal que una mujer practicara el karate o el kendo...

¿entrenamiento¿practicas algún tipo de karate? –

Bueno, algo por el estilo... me entrenaron desde pequeña en diferentes tipos de defenza personal y en otras cosas –

Ya veo¿has visto mi Katana? –

Esto..., si, la dejé en un lugar seguro, las personas comunmente no traen espadas consigo, es contra la ley –

Lo se... jajaja, pero yo no soy alguien que la respete mucho...-

Por cierto, se ve que sabe usarla, tiene un gran filo y esta muy bien cuidada –

De hecho creo que me estoy oxidando, llevo unos cuantos años sin usarla... pero si me permite preguntarlo ¿cual es su nombre? –

Soy Misao Makimashi –

Mucho gusto Makimashi-san, yo soy Soujirou Seta – al decirlo le regaló una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al decirlo, ya que su cara estaba pálida y con una expresión de susto enorme...

Tenken Soujirou... –

Este... co..como sabe eso??? –

AYUDA!!!!, TENKEN SOUJIROU ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!!- gritaba la chica a todo pulmón para que alguien la escuchara...

0o0o0o0o0

En el templo...

creo que ya alucino la voz de Misao... valla que escucharla gritar "ayuda... tenken Soujirou está aquí" ya es mucho... – después se concentró nuevamente en su meditación...

0o0o0o0o0o0

calma señorita, no le voy a hacer daño, pero... ¿como sabe usted eso? –

eh??? – la chica se extraño, si el tuviera intenciones de atacar ya lo hubiera hecho...

bueno, pues... yo soy la Okashira de los Oniwabanshu, detuvimos el ataque de los espadachines a Kyoto... jajaja, creo que les ganamos en la pelea, pero perdí con un hombre en belleza..jajaja –

debe de hablar de Kamatari, ese era muy extraño... –

si, me dio tanto coraje, pero fue divertido ver la expresión de los chicos al saber que era un gay...jajaja –

pero, si me permite decirlo, ahora si las pusieran en comparación, el palidecería ante tal belleza – dijo inclinándose y besando la mano de la chica... cosa que la llevó al sonrojo extremo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

30 minutos después en el templo...

Shinomori abrió los ojos de golpe y salió corriendo...

tenken Soujirou está aquí!!!! –

(creo que tanto meditar le ha atrofiado el cerebro)

0o0o0o0o0o0

no puedo creer que todo eso vivieras en tus viajes – decía el al escuchar todo lo vivido por la chica en el tiempo que buscaba a Aoshi...

en esos viajes conocí a Himura, por el mi vida cambió – dijo ella sonriendo al recordar a su amigo...

si, es un gran hombre, gracias a el comprendí muchos de los errores de mi vida, pero creo que no tomé la mejor decisión al seguir sus pasos de rurouni, es algo aburrido...

pero, se tienen muchas aventuras en los viajes – dijo ella tratando de animarlo...

pero no es lo mismo si uno está solo – completó tristemente...

tienes razón – la chica se levantó y se acercó a su lado – pero... siempre se puede encontrar buena compañía –

Ambos se levantaron e iban a comenzar a caminar, pero una tablilla del piso salida hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y al estar así de cerca de la chica se la llevó consigo al suelo, dejándola bajo su cuerpo y en una posición algo comprometedora...

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, admirando al otro para memorizar hasta el mas mínimo detalle... pero cuando ella se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba...

sal de tus sueños, TE ME PUEDES QUITAR DE ENCIMA!!! – gritó la chica para despertarlo de su sueño, pero al hacerlo, consiguió que no solo el la escuchara, sino también Aoshi que rápidamente abrió la puerta, quedando paralizado frente a su visión...

dos chicos mirándolo atemorizados...ella estaba siendo forzada en el piso a algo no muy decente... el era el forzador que estaba sobre ella en el piso y él ante los ojos de ellos era otra cosa... ante Misao era su señor Aoshi descubriéndola en una posición no muy decente y ante el era un tipo que lo había interrumpido en su estudio de la cara de Misao.

Al darse cuenta de su situación Soujirou se separó de Misao y se arrodillo frente a Aoshi implorando piedad... mas sin embargo Aoshi estaba segado por la furia, quería destrozarlo por haber tocado a la chica... lo tomó de las ropas y lo alzó hasta dejarlo cara a cara con el, mientras Misao veía aterrada la situación.

que bajo has caído Tenken Soujirou, mira que violar jovencitas... – su mirada era más gélida de lo normal y en su voz se escuchaba claramente el enfado.

Este... yo... ejejeje... – el chico estaba muy nervioso, pero es que la verdad hasta el había pensado alguna que otra cosa pecaminosa al estar en esa posición con la chica Makimashi... – yo, no fue lo que usted cree –

Entonces que fue – ahora el pobre de Sou solo sentía la fría hoja de metal en su cuello, lista para cortar en cualquier momento.

¡señor Aoshi!!!! – entonces los dos centraron su mirada en la chica frente a ellos, que no esperó mucho para depositar una cachetada en la cara de Shinomori...

Fue un accidente Aoshi-sama, cree que si hubiera sido otra situación me hubiera quedado tan tranquila –

Bueno... eso ... - ¿que le había pasado?, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y permitía que su cuerpo se moviera y actuara por si solo...

Además el que deberá de estar molesto aquí es Sou, casi lo mato hoy en la mañana –

Eh??? –

Larga historia para contar, lamento haberlo sacado de su meditación, voy a ver si hay algo en la cocina preparado que pueda ofrecer a Sou, Gustan un poco de té?? –

Hai, preparas un té delicioso – la chica se volvió a sonrojar, no sabía porque pero se sentía tan bien que el lo dijera...

Por su parte Aoshi era otra historia, para el era un extraño que se había atrevido a tocarla y además ¿quien se creía para decir que su te era bueno?. Eso ella lo sabía de sobra, el no tomaba cualquier té, tenía que ser con un sabor especial, por eso pedía que este fuera preparado por la chica.

0o0o0o0o0

En la cocina...

"porque mi corazón late tan rápido???" – se decía Misao a si misma, tratando de comprender que le pasaba al estar cerca de Soujirou.

0o0o0o0o0

En la sala...

sabe, es usted muy afortunado al tener a su lado a una chica tan bella como Misao – decía Sou a Aoshi, que aún no comprendía muy bien las palabras del chico...

sabe, Himura cambió mi vida, me hizo darme cuenta de todos los errores que cometí, de los pecados que me faltaba purgar, pero... también me enseñó que no siempre sufrir es la mejor forma de hacerlo, muchas veces ser feliz y hacer feliz a la persona que amas es suficiente redención –

entonces Aoshi recordó que igualmente Himura había cambiado su vida, regresándolo con las personas que verdaderamente lo apreciaban y lo amaban.

pero dígame?... ama usted a la señorita Misao o solo la estima como a una hija??? - no hubo respuesta por parte de Shinomori... – si usted no lo dice yo lo diré, ella es una gran persona, se merece al mejor de los tipos, pero aunque yo no lo sea y a lo mejor es muy pronto para decirlo, pero es la primera vez que ciento esto. Es la primera vez que siento que una relación puede funcionar... si usted no la ama, yo daré el paso que tenga que dar... –

haz lo que quieras – respondió el cubo de hielo

ya está listo el té – Misao entró al cuarto y se sentó al lado de Sou...

yo me retiro –

pero... Aoshi-sama, el té está recién hecho... –

lo siento, no tengo ganas de té por el momento... –

y así se fue del cuarto dejándolos solos... es que por mas que quisiera verla como algo mas, no podía, ella siempre sería ante sus ojos aquella niña que necesitaba ser cuidada, la niña que el había entrenado y criado, la cual abandono y no pudo ver crecer, pero al fin y al cabo era para el una hija.

0o0o0o0o0

Misao y Sou se quedaron mirando a los ojos, viendo en el alma del otro cosas que nunca pensaron ver en alguna persona. Misao desde hace mucho nos sentía nada así cuando miraba a Aoshi y eso que el con una sola mirada le hacía sentir eran muchas cosas para un solo momento. Ambos sentían que se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás y que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Y justo en el momento en que estaban tomando el té...

Crassss... (sonido de el vaso quebrándose)...

El té se derramó por todo el piso, y Sou se quedó sin té que tomar, a menos que...

lastima, ya me terminé el mió, si no te daría algo... –

pero, sabes lo que eso sería... –

si... pero... – la chica estaba mas roja que nunca, claro que sabía lo que significaba, no era tonta, eso era un beso indirecto...

pero, sabes, no me quiero quedar sin un poco de té – se acercó a la chica y la tomó del mentón.

Tal vez aún quede algo – y la besó, sintiendo como ella se tensaba, pero saboreando ese beso al máximo, sintiendo como el sabor del té no tenía comparación con el sabor de la boca de Misao...

Al separarse los dos estaban rojos y agitados...

yo... lo siento... – MENTIRA!!!, eso era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría, y ella supo eso por la forma en que sus ojos la miraban , por lo que ahora fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa...

yo no – y lo besó tal y como el hizo primero, pero ahora si era un beso de dos, mientras sus lenguas participaban y los besos se hacían mas apasionados a cada momento.

Pero ella se detuvo, no quería que eso llegara a más en esos momentos. Sabía que el beso había significado algo, y que el tal vez solo la quería para un rato, pero también sabía que eso podía o no pasar...

porque lo hiciste?? – preguntó ella, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y también sentimientos...

sabes... hacer rato que le dije a Aoshi-sama que si te amaba?, que te merecías al mejor de los hombres, que habías despertado cosas en mi que jamás creí sentir por nadie y que jamás había sentido. Que a lo mejor yo no soy el indicado para ti, o tu puedes no sentir nada, pero yo siento que si hay algo, que tu si eres la indicada.

Esto... yo... –

No te preocupes, se que has de tener a otra persona, pero... quiero que sepas que aún así te vendré a buscar cada vez que pase por este lugar –

La besó otra vez y se fue del cuarto, dejándola sola y con sentimientos encontrados... amor, enojo, alegría, tristeza... todos y cada uno propiciados por al misma persona... Soujirou Seta... ella también lo sentía... sentía que esa era su oportunidad para ser feliz, y que la estaba dejando escapar...

Se levantó de su lugar y abrió la puerta...

espera!!!! – gritó, pero no había nadie en el pasillo...- lo siento... de verdad, yo también siento lo mismo... – decía sollozando... – por favor, no te vallas, no me dejes... – y sintió unos brazos envolverla por la espalda...

jamás te dejaré Misao – susurró el chico a su oído.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente los miembros del Aoiya recibieron el día con la noticia de que su Okashira se había ido de viaje... mientras que solo una persona del grupo sabía la verdad, que se había fugado con aquel chico que conoció apenas el día anterior y muy en su interior sonreía por ella... su niña merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, y si esa felicidad estaba junto a el, eso era lo correcto.

**Fin... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** jajaja, esta bonito, aunque mi lindo Sou se precipita mucho, pero conociendo el carácter de embarazada de Misao no me extraña su actitud... ah... pero si yo escribí el fic verdad...ejejeje, bueno, espero de todo corazón que les gustara, y que me escriban muchos reviews... bye...

**Atte: Tommy... **


End file.
